Ed pète un câble
by mykomi
Summary: One shot.Quand le poids de nos erreur devint trop lourd, comme réagissons nous?ne vous fiez pas au résumé pourrit, l'histoire est bien, enfin j'espère
1. Chapter 1

**Ed pète un câble**

(moi) Ohayo ! Voici ma première one shot et première fanfic de FMA

(Ed) je sens le désastre venir

(moi) va crever le nabots!

(Ed) je suis pas petit !

(moi) mouai…enfin bref. Comme vous le savez les personnages ne sont pas à moi…snif

(Al) pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? t'as l'air toute triste.

(moi) Bouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

(Ed) Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

(moi) les perso sont pas à mouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

(Al et Ed) --'

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?...Ca c'est de la question pas vrai ? Et pourtant j'arrête pas de me la répéter en ce moment. Le plus souvent c'est quand je me réveil en sursaut après un cauchemar. Pff, pauvre Alphonse. Il me demande souvent ce que j'ai vu, et moi je mens, je dis qu'il y avait des mygales géantes ou des extra-terrestre. Je n'ai vraiment pas d'imagination. Tout ça pour pas lui dire que je revois Hugues, maman et tous les autres. Je lui mens mais je sais qu'il le sait et qu'il sait ce que je vois. Je crois qu'il attend que j'en parle de moi-même. Mais je ne veux pas. C'est moi le grand frère, c'est à moi de le border et de le consoler quand il fait des mauvais rêves ou qu'il est triste._

_Là, je suis dans les toilettes des hommes à central. Machinalement je me lave et m'essuie les mains tout en pensant à Al. Il est mature, oui tellement mature, plus que moi parfois…souvent même. Oh, je ne l'avouerais pas devant lui mais il m'impressionne. Je suis si fier de mon frère….il ne méritait pas ça. _

_Il est fatigué du voyage, c'est normal. Je vais l'envoyer à Risembool avec Winry et Mamie Pinako. Moi je vais rester là, il faut que je réfléchisse…que je…_

Ed ? Ca va ?

Quoi ? _Il m'a fait sursauté. Je me regarde rapidement dans le miroir, je baisse les yeux et les relèves vers mon cher frère._

Al, rentre à Risembool, prend un peu de vacances. _J'ai dit ça d'une traite, pas sèchement, enfin pas trop._

Quoi _?! A sa voix je comprend qu'il est surpris, normal, je lui dis ça de but en blanc_.

Rentre. _Un seul mot, qui n'est pas difficile à comprendre et pourtant_.

Mais et toi ?

J'ai de la paperasse à faire. _Pff, je dis ça mais c'est pas convaincant, je suis pas fais pour la paperasse._

Mais Ed…

Al, prend toi des vacances, va voir Mamie Pinako et Winry, repose toi, décompresse.

Ed, je n'irais pas sans toi ! _dit-il fermement. D'habitude j'aurais insisté sur le même ton qu'avant, et j'aurais probablement eu le dernier mot, ou peut être pas, il est têtu lui aussi…mais là….là, je n'y arrive pas…_

Rentre à Risembool Al ! _ordonnai-je en élevant la voix. Je suis certain que quelques personnes du couloir m'ont entendu_.

Non Ed ! On doit parler !

De quoi ?! _je connais déjà la réponse…._

De tout ! De tes cauch… _je ne le laisse pas finir._

RENTRE À RI-SEM-BOOL _! dis-je de nouveau en élevant encore la voix._

Non Ed, je… _il est têtu, c'est pas mon frère pour rien, mais je veux qu'il s'en aille…_

FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS AL !!!

_Pourquoi est-ce que je m'emporte ? Je ne sais pas mais je sens son regard.JE…je crois que je l'ai blessé.Pardonne moi mon frère. Je sers la mâchoire, mes yeux me piquent. Non, il ne doit pas me voire comme ça._

Très bien. _Lâche-t-il avant de se tourner et de partir._

_Je reste comme ça. Tourné vers la porte, les yeux fixés sur le carrelage. Ca ne dure que quelques secondes mais ça me parait être une éternité. Je suis sûr que dehors, les soldats attendent de me voir sortir vu le boucan que j'ai fait…mais je reste là. Je sens encore mes yeux qui piquent alors je me penche et me rafraîchis le visage. En me redressant je vois mon reflet. Je m'appuis contre le lavabo et je détails mon image. Je m'arrête sur mes cheveux blonds, que j'ai hérités de mon bâtard de père. Et surtout mon bras mécanique, l'automail que Winry répare et améliore encore et encore. Cet automail qui est la preuve de mon péché, ou plutôt de mon premier pêché, de ma première grosse erreur qui fut suivit d'une longue liste de copines. Toutes ces personnes qui ne sont plus…Tout est de ma faute. Maman, Alphonse, Hugues, Nina, Ross qui doit se cacher, Havoc …Tout est de ma faute. Je me hais ! Je pose les mains à plats sur le miroir, sur ce reflet et soudain je prend une impulsion recule mes mains de quelques centimètres les ferme et je frappe. Là c'est sûr tout le couloir à entendu et probablement aussi les bureaux, mais je m'en fiche. Je recommence. Le miroir s'était brisé au premier coup et là je brisais les morceaux de glace qui pouvait l'être, les autre tombants à terre sous mes poings._

Qu'est-ce que… ? Monsieur Elric, arrêtez !

_Ca c'est le lieutenant Hawkeye. Ross et elle essayent un peu de me protéger. L'instinct maternel sans doute. Et là, la pauvre Riza me voit en train d'exploser un miroir, enfin disons plutôt le mur maintenant. Mon automail n'a rien, il en faut plus pour l'abîmer, en revanche ma main gauche est en sang. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de frapper encore_.

Calmez vous enfin. _Tente-t-elle_

Je suis très calme et je vais bien ! _je hurlais presque en disant ça. Je suis très loin d'être calme mais si j'arrête de me défouler, je vais …_

_Je sens une emprise sur mes épaules. C'est le lieutenant qui veut m'écarter de la vitre….du mur. Je fais un mouvement des bras pour qu'elle me lâche et je lance un regard meurtrier à la pauvre Hawkeye sans dire un mot. Désolé lieutenant, je n'ai rien contre vous. Je me dirige vers la porte. J'entends vaguement Riza parler de soins. Probablement pour ma main, ou peut être des soins psychiatriques, ouai je devient dingue. Argh…merde je me suis cogné contre quelqu'un, encore perdu dans mes pensées. Je suis même pas sortit de la pièce. Parce qu'il se tient devant la porte. LUI ! Roy Mustang !_

_C'est fou ce que je pouvais le détester. Cet air hautain qu'il prenait avec moi me mettait toujours hors de moi. Et pourtant je n'ai de cesse de l'admirer. Intelligent, relativement réfléchi et calme, fort, bon alchimiste et beau par-dessus le marché ! Il ne portait pas le haut de son uniforme, juste sa chemise blanche c'est vrai qu'il faisait chaud. Il me regarde d'un air sévère. Il doit penser que je n'en fais encore qu'à ma tête….c'est pas faux. Mais il y a autre chose qui apparaît dans ses magnifiques yeux Onyx. De la déception ? Peut être un peu et puis autre chose. De toute façon je m'en fiche ! Il me regarde bien comme il veut je m'en fout ! Je le regarde pour qu'il me laisse passer, mais il ne bouge pas_.

Barrez-vous de devant la porte. _Dis-je sèchement. Il me regarde comme si il me comprenait, mais personne peut comprendre. Je réitère ma demande une fois en haussant le ton puis une seconde fois._

Barrez-vous de devant cette foutu porte !

Vous devriez vous calmer Full Métal.

_Il a dit ça avec sa voix calme. Ca m'énerve encore plus. Comment fait-il pour vivre avec tout ces gens mort autour…_

J'ai pas besoin de me calmer. _C'était un ton sec accompagné d'un regard noir._

Edward Elric, calmez-vous c'est un ordre. _Dit-il d'un ton plus haut._

_Il le sait pourtant, j'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres_.

Cassez –vous de mon chemin colonel !

_Je commence à avoir une sérieuse envi de lui en coller une et lui il répète son ordre. J'en peux plus je m'élance et lui fout une belle droite, avec l'automail ça doit faire bien mal. Il riposte aussi sec. Tant mieux, ce sera plus piquant qu'avec le miroir. On s'est donné quelques coups déjà : genoux, pieds, coude, poings… le combat se fais au toilettes, il faut dire que la pièce est grande. J'entend le colonel qui me demande de me calmer.Tient il m'appelle juste Edward. Je rigole intérieurement, pas qu'intérieurement d'ailleurs. Un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres, un sourire démoniaque, un sourire de fou._

Me calmer ? _Mon interrogation attire l'attention, de Mustang mais il remarque mon sourire_. _C'est trop tard, je l'ai mis à terre et je suis à califourchon sur lui pour le maintenir au sol. Je me mets à le frapper, j'enchaîne droite, gauche, droite, gauche…._

Mais j'ai pas envi de me calmer ! _je dis ça en le frappant encore et encore. J'ai oublié qui je frappe. Dans ma tête c'est mon visage que je vois, que je frappe._

Tout…est…de…ta faute…Edward…Ils…sont…tous…morts…à cause…de…Toi ! _je dis…je cris cela au moi que je voie en Roy, au visage que je frappe entre chaque mot._

_Je crois bien que le colonel arrête de se débattre. Le lieutenant lève son arme parce que moi je n'arrête pas et qu'elle doit le protéger.Elle est prête à tirer. J'entends vaguement Mustang lui ordonner d'attendre avant qu'en un mouvement que je ne comprends pas, il retourne la situation. Je suis allongé au sol, le carrelage et froid, mais Roy est assis à califourchon sur moi, je sens sa chaleur corporelle. Ca fait contraste avec le carrelage glacé. Je ne peux plus bouger car il maintenant mes bras au sol. Mais sa m'empêche pas de me débattre je gesticule autant que possible._

Ed, je t'en pris, calme toi. _Il dit ça avec une voix si douce, il avait jamais pris un ton pareil avec moi. _

Lâchez moi ! _Je me débats sans me débattre. Je ne peux plus m'en empêcher. Mes yeux me piquent et je commence à les sentir couler._

Ce n'est pas de ta faute Ed. _Dit-il avec cette voix douce accompagnée d'un regard que je n'avais jamais vu. Plus aucune sévérité. J'avais l'impression qu'il me transperçait de son regard malgré la douceur qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Je craque._

Je vous en supplie…Tuez moi !

_Je les sens, ces larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Elles tracent des sillons brûlant sur ma peau, j'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer, mon cœur se serre et je repense à toutes ces personnes dont j'ai brisé la vie. Je crois que ces mots…ce « tuez moi » a surpris tout le monde. Je me rend compte que seule l'équipe que je connais est présente dans la pièce. Breda, Fuery, Falman et Amstrong qui bloque la porte et empêche els autres soldats de voir quoique ce soit. Oui ces mots ont même surpris Mustang qui lâche mes poignets. Je mets mes mains sur mon visage._

Je vous en supplie ….Tuez moi…Tuez moi pour que tout cela s'arrête.

_Je retiens encore mes larmes mais mes paroles sont ponctuées de sanglots étouffés. Mes larmes coulaient malgré moi. Le lieutenant a baissé son arme. Roy me regarde avec de la compassion, de la peine et de la compréhension._

_Je réagi. Il doit se sentir tellement coupable lui aussi. Pour Hugues. Pour Havoc… Il me répète que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Il se déplace. Il est face à moi. Moi, je me redresse, je me met sur mes genoux, (comme les enfant quand ils s'assoient et que leur jambes formes une sorte de M), mes mains entre mes genoux. J'ai la nausée. Je n'y arrive pas, je n'arrive pas à me dire que je n'y suis pour rien. Je sens une chaleur sur mon épaule. C'est la main du colonel. Il est proche. Son genoux a terre touche presque le miens. De son autre main il me lève le visage et me force à le regarder. Il murmure pour que je sois seul à entendre._

Hugues est mort parce qu'un homonculus l'a tué. Ross doit fuir car l'Homonculus en question était métamorphosé en elle. La petite Nina est morte parce que Scar l'a tué. Ed, tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

_Mon dieu, il a dit ça avec une voix si douce et si réconfortante, même si j'entends aussi la douleur qu'il éprouve à parler de son ami. J'avais posé mes mains sur ses bras pour qu'il me lâche mais maintenant, je me sens si faible et je n'aie plus qu'une envi. Me plonger dans le réconfort que m'apporte Mustang. Je pose mes mains sur sa chemise blanche. Aussi elle s'imprime du sang qui est sur mes mains. Je sers mes doigts et je me penche jusqu'à ce que mon visage touche son torse. Il est tellement proche, tellement chaleureux et réconfortant. Un peu surpris, il ne tarde pas à me serrer dans ses bras. Et là je me laisse aller. De l'extérieur, on ne doit voir que mes soubresauts causés par mes sanglots. Je ne fais presque pas de bruit mais je sais que Roy sens sa chemise qui s'humidifie par mes larmes. Il me sert plus fort encore en murmurant._

Je suis là.

Ne m'abandonnez pas, s'il vous plait. _Je ne sais pourquoi j'ai dis ça, mais je le ressens, je sais que si lui s'en va je ne tiendrait plus…_

Je serais toujours là.

_Ca me réchauffe. Je suis bien ici. J'entends Alphonse accourir et s'excuser en forçant le passage jusqu'à la porte. Il me voit. Tel que je le connais, il n'est pas déçu…non je pense qu'il est soulagé de me voir ainsi. Parce que je me suis enfin allé à montrer cette faiblesse. Je me lève. Difficilement, mais je me lève. Roy m'a bien amoché quand même. Il faut que je m'excuse. Ca y est je suis debout. J'avance de deux pas mais je ne lâche pas la chemise de Roy. Je sers le tissu entre mes doigts. Il ne dit rien et avance avec moi. Il pause même une main réconfortante sur mon épaule._

Je…Al….pardonne-moi… _je balbutie ça tellement doucement que c'est presque inaudible. Mais il m'entend. Al met une main sur mon épaule._

Tu n'avais pas à demandé. C'était déjà fait mon frère.

_J'esquisse un sourire. C'est tout Al. Je me jette dans ses bras mais je ne lâche toujours pas Roy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. En revanche je serre mon frère dans mes bras. Elle a beau être froide cette armure, je sens la chaleur de mon frère qui veut me réconforter et celle de Roy de sa main sur mon épaule._

(Al) tu es fier de moi ? c'est vrai ?

(Ed)…

(Roy) Tu m'admires ?

(Ed)…

(Moi) j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

(Ed) cours !

(moi) quoi ?

(Ed) Cours !!!

Je pars en courant pour échapper au petit blond

(Ed) JE SUIS PAS PETIT !!!!

(moi) Gomen

(Ed) et c'est quoi tout ces trucs de « je me sens bien » , « sa chaleur »… ???!!!

(moi) Par rapport à Roy ?

(ED) oui !!!!!!

(Moi) bah si je fais une suite, je vous mets ensemble…

(Ed) Quoi ?!!!!

(Roy)Quoi ?!!!!

(Riza) Quoi ?!!!

(Moi) oups...je vais mourir…

(Al) laissez des reviews ! Ca lui fera plaisir et ça lui donnera envi de l'écrire cette suite.

(moi) oui, Et puis le petit bouton en bas à gauche, vous le voyez ce boutons pour envoyer les reviews, bah il mort pas oh merde / se remet à courir pour échapper à ses assaillants


	2. Chapter 2

Petit chapitre spécial pour mes lecteurs :

Alors d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, quant'aux autres j'espère que la fic vous a quand même plus.

Donc, voilà, vos reviews m'ont poussé à écrire la suite. Je l'ai déjà bien avancé sur papier et je viens de commencer à la taper. Mais voilà, ce ne sera pas un one shot, elle sera constituée de quelques longs chapitres.

Mais je dois avouer que si je ne suis pas en panne d'inspiration pour l'histoire j'ai en revanche un blanc pour le titre, alors je vous propose chers lecteurs de m'aider pour cela.

Envoyer moi par reviews un titre qui vous semble convenable sachant que la fic se situe environ trois mois plus tard et qu'elle parle de comment les deux zigoto vont se déclarer l'un à l'autre.

A chacun de ceux qui laisseront une review avec une idée, j'enverrais le début du chapitre…en gros ce que je viens d'écrire

Voilà merci beaucoup


End file.
